Le cristal aux 109 visages
by CFMA Team-Nina-sama
Summary: Une Exorciste qui s'ignore et un jeune Traqueur voient leurs chemins se croiser lors d'un combat contre un Akuma. Que va-t-il ressortir de leur rencontre pour le moins inhabituelle ?
1. Singulière Innocence

B'jour les gennnnns !

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fic sur le manga et anime DGM. Elle s'intitule "Le cristal aux 109 visages" et mettra en scène les Exorcistes, ces humains élus par l'Innocence. J'en suis pour le moment au tome 9 et à l'épisode 12, pour vous situer un peu le contexte de ma fic.

C'est la première que j'écris sur ce manga, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je compte sur vous pour me laisser des reviews, que ce soit des critiques, des encouragements et conseils ou simplement des impressions de lecture. Tout commentaire est le bienvenu !

Bonne lecture et merci d'avance.

Nina-sama

_**Singulière Innocence**_

"Je vais te bouffer...tu vas voir...sale Exorciste !"

Le monstre fondit sur l'ombre...et ne trancha que du vide. Il tomba et perdit l'équilibre tandis que la silhouette de la jeune femme s'élevait dans les airs et décrivait une pirouette vers l'arrière.

"Prête-moi ta force."

Une forme jaillit alors du corps de "l'Exorciste" et fila droit vers l'Akuma, qui fut traversé par cette force sans pouvoir réagir.

"Il me semble...que tu as quelque chose dans le front."

Lina atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol ravagé par les coups inutiles de son adversaire tandis que celui-ci, se demandant ce que l'humaine racontait, se désintégrait, purifié par l'Innocence.

"Je te remercie..."

La forme regagna son corps, qui luisit brièvement avant de retrouver une couleur normale.

"Allons-y."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Komui resta bouche bée devant le rapport que venait de déposer le Traqueur devant lui. Le pauvre homme s'effondra de fatigue sans pouvoir ajouter un mot. Les assistants du chef de la section scientifique s'empressèrent alors de le soutenir et de le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

"Un nouveau type de compatible...ça alors..."

Il se leva précipitamment.

"Il faut que je contacte Allen et les autres. On ne sait rien d'elle...il faut s'en méfier."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La jeune fille à l'Innocence marchait d'un pas rapide. Elle voulait échapper aux monstres qui la poursuivaient depuis plusieurs années déjà. Elle avait cependant remarqué qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus forts...mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle pouvait tout de même se défendre grâce à son compagnon aux crocs acérés qui l'habitait. Il faisait partie d'elle depuis le jour où sa mère, ayant appris la mort de son père lors d'une "mission", s'était suicidée devant ses yeux. La petite fille alors âgée de quatre ans avait vu son monde s'écrouler, et elle avait perdu connaissance sans savoir en quoi consistait exactement la mission. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, le joli croc qu'elle portait en guise de pendentif depuis sa découverte quelques jours auparavant avait disparu, mais elle s'était sentie plus forte, différente, certes, mais capable de soulever des montagnes. Elle avait alors enterré sa mère, érigé une sépulture pour elle dans leur jardin et avait quitté son domicile. Livrée à elle-même, elle avait dû survivre par ses propres moyens...

Lina, bien qu'âgée de seize ans seulement, en faisait trois ou quatre de plus. La vie difficile qu'elle avait menée avait rendu ses traits plus durs et son visage portait une cicatrice noire horizontale sous l'oeil gauche, souvenir d'une confrontation antérieure avec un Akuma.

Elle était assez petite, mais élancée et robuste. Elle portait des habits dérobés par-ci par-là ou confectionnés par ses soins lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle avait un haut noir qui ressemblait à un corset noué par des lacets sur le devant. Son bras armé, le bras gauche, était recouvert par une longue manche noire à motifs blancs tribaux. Sur son épaule droite, un morceau de voile blanc descendait jusqu'au coude en le couvrant partiellement tandis qu'un tissu noir recouvrait son avant-bras et sa main. Un gantelet de fer protégeait sa main.

Un short très court et noir également servait de cache-sexe à la jeune fille. Une ceinture noire à motifs blancs identiques à ceux de sa manche barrait sa taille : un fourreau blanc recouvert du même voile que celui de son épaule droite pendait à sa gauche et était rattaché à un autre morceau de tissu noir et blanc qui couvrait une partie de sa jambe "faible" (la droite). Ses vêtements apparaissaient ainsi comme un assemblage hétéroclite de tissus noirs et blancs d'origine variée.

"Mam'zelle, ça te dit un peu d'bon temps ?"

Lina se retourna vivement et dégaina une épée qui faisait presque sa taille et qui avait été agrandie en même temps que sa porteuse gagnait en puissance.

"Ca va pas être possible je crois. Je suis quelque peu..._pressée_."

L'homme déglutit avec difficulté et prit ses jambes à son cou. En soupirant, Lina reprit sa marche rapide, sa fuite perpétuelle. Elle ne se doutait pourtant pas qu'elle allait faire la rencontre décisive de son existence...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Akuma ! C'est un Akuma !"

Le Traqueur bondit pour éviter l'énorme poing du monstre. C'était déjà un Level 2 : un simple Traqueur ne pouvait donc que l'immobiliser, et encore, avec peine...

L'Akuma repassa à l'attaque et faucha le Traqueur lorsqu'il se réceptionna sur le sol. L'homme encapuchonné sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et crut sa dernière heure arrivée en voyant son adversaire lever son poing pour l'abattre sur son crâne. Mais un rais de lumière jaillit de nulle part et trancha la main de l'ennemi.

"Que..."

Le jeune homme se releva avec difficulté : il avait deux côtes cassées à cause du coup reçu avant de tomber.

"T'en prendre à un homme seul, en voilà des manières, Démon..."

Lina avait toujours son épée au poing. Mais elle n'était pas responsable de l'amputation de l'Akuma : en revanche, la bête qui découvrait ses dents et s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau, elle, y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

"Un loup...blanc..."

L'appareil du jeune homme se mit à émettre un son strident, signe qu'une Innocence se trouvait à proximité.

"Cette fille..."

Lina bondit sur son adversaire tandis que le loup d'un blanc immaculé faisait de même, beaucoup plus rapidement et avec une précision plus grande que sa maîtresse.

"Meurs !"

Lina enfonça la lame quelque peu rouillée de son épée dans l'estomac de l'Akuma tandis que son compagnon lui tranchait la gorge d'un coup de dents. L'Akuma se désagrégea rapidement tandis que les deux assaillants retombaient lestement sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

"Bien."

Elle rangea son arme et se retourna sans un regard pour l'homme ou la foule qui s'était formée autour des combattants.

"Attendez !"

Le Traqueur s'était complètement relevé et tendait une main tremblante vers Lina.

"Attendez...j'aimerais vous parler...au sujet de votre arme..."

Lina le regarda avec étonnement, puis soupira.

"Désolée, mon gars, mais j'ai mieux à faire. Tu vois, des monstres comme ça, j'en vois tous les jours. A croire que je les attire. Alors je préfère pas rester dans le coin."

Elle fit volte-face et s'en alla tandis que le Traqueur, épuisé, s'effondrait sans pouvoir la retenir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Eh ben...décidément, deux en une heure, ça fait beaucoup. J'crois que je vais faire une pause."

Lina s'assit sur une pierre en bordure de route et mangea lentement son repas. Elle le savait, se précipiter ne la rassasierait pas. Elle dégusta son sandwich et se leva pour repartir lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'interpeller.

"Mademoiselle...je vous en prie...attendez..."

Elle reconnut la voix de l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé plus d'une heure plus tôt et, agacée, alla à sa rencontre, vers le village d'où elle venait.

"Dis donc, t'as l'intention de me suivre longtemps comme ça ? Si t'as flashé sur moi, faut le dire..."

Mais le visage crispé par la souffrance du rescapé lui ôta l'envie de plaisanter.

"Hep, faudrait se reposer au lieu de me courir après...qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, mon épée ?"

Le Traqueur porta une main à ses côtes, puis sortit son appareil de détection. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Lina sortit l'épée du fourreau.

"Ca alors...pourquoi a-t-il réagi tout à l'heure...ouch..."

Il s'agenouilla, et Lina lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Reste ici, abruti. Tu vois bien que mon épée est simplement un tas de ferraille...et maintenant que t'es là, je vais devoir m'occuper de toi...pff...franchement..."

Elle le souleva et le porta jusqu'à la clairière qu'elle avait repérée durant son repas et l'allongea sur l'herbe.

"T'as pas intérêt à bouger de là. Je pourrai pas te protéger si tu t'agites. Vu ?"

Le pauvre Traqueur, peu habitué à être maté de la sorte par une jeune fille visiblement plus jeune que lui, acquiesca en silence.

"Bien sage."

Elle s'affaira autour de lui, ce qui lui laissa l'occasion de l'observer. Elle portait des vêtements assez légers-pour ne pas dire réduits- et avait des cheveux noirs et courts sur le devant. Une mèche épaisse lui venait entre les deux yeux et son visage était encadrée par une myriade de petits cheveux en bataille. Ses cheveux, en même temps qu'ils s'allongeaient à mesure qu'ils descendaient dans le dos, devenaient aussi plus fins. Elle était mince et élancée, tout à fait le genre de fille qu'aimait Garell-car c'était le nom du Traqueur.

"Bon, t'es bien calé ?"

Il fit signe que oui.

"Alors c'est parfait."

La soirée se passa sans encombre, Lina était allée lui chercher de quoi manger dans la forêt (un lapin, des champignons et des baies sauvages). Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée, vers deux heures, que le malaise commença à s'installer.

En effet, Lina, sur ses gardes, avait saisi la garde de son épée et, tous les muscles bandés, se tenait prête à contrer leur adversaire tapi quelque part dans l'ombre. Il ne tarda pas à leur sauter dessus sans crier gare. La jeune fille para son coup de massue et recula. Alors, Garell l'observa attentivement pour voir enfin d'où venait le mystérieux pouvoir qui avait fait sonner son appareil la veille.

"Viens à moi !"

Lina ferma les yeux tandis qu'une lumière argentée émanait de son corps tout entier. Le Traqueur sentit vibrer l'appareil dans son manteau et resta interdit devant le spectable auquel il assistait à ce moment-là.

Entre les seins de Lina se forma une spirale qui s'agrandit rapidement pour devenir un vortex argenté. Il s'élargit soudain, et une lance de lumière en jaillit vers le ciel. Elle se matérialisa immédiatement en un objet concret que Garell identifia comme étant l'Innocence de la jeune fille. Les contours de l'objet-enfin, de ce que Garell avait pris pour un objet-se précisèrent pour finalement aboutir à une bête blanche au poil soyeux et aux yeux dorés.

"Le loup...incroyable..."

Le loup atterrit, puis bondit sur ordre de sa maîtresse. L'Akuma fit décrire un large cercle à sa massue, mais il ne fit pas mouche : ses deux opposants étaient bien trop rapides pour un monstre aussi lourd que lui.

"Gauche-droite !"

L'animal sauta et fit mine de s'attaquer au flanc gauche de l'Akuma, puis, au dernier moment, esquiva et asséna un formidable coup de crâne dans l'estomac du monstre. Celui-ci, plié en deux, ne put prévoir l'attaque directe de Lina. Son crâne se fendit alors, mais il ne disparut pas. Ce fut le loup blanc qui se chargea de l'achever d'un coup de crocs bien placé-à la gorge. Tout comme son prédécesseur de la veille, il se désintégra.

"Attendez !"

De nouveau, Garell avait apostrophé Lina. Mais il s'était mis à genoux et regardait, médusé, le loup blanc maintenant revenu auprès d'elle.

"C'est...je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Une Innocence qui se matérialise de la sorte..."

La jeune voleuse fronça les sourcils.

"Une quoi ?"

Garell s'assit alors et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'était l'Innocence-un don de Dieu réparti en 109 cristaux à travers le monde-et les pouvoirs qu'elle détenait. Il lui affirma que certaines personnes, les "compatibles", pouvaient utiliser l'Innocence en tant qu'arme anti-Akuma-ces démons qui semblaient poursuivre Lina jour et nuit. Il lui révéla l'existence d'une Organisation, la Congrégation de l'Ombre, qui combattait les Akuma. Ses membres étaient nommés "Exorcistes".

"Ca alors ! Voilà pourquoi ils m'appelaient toujours comme ça...je comprends mieux..."

Garell tenta alors de la convaincre.

"Je vous en prie...vous devez me suivre au QG de la Congrégation...nous n'avons jamais rencontré ce type de compatible. Jusqu'à ce jour, nous ne connaissions que les "équipements", qui étaient compatibles avec des cristaux d'Innocence ayant la forme de bottes, d'épées, de maillet, etc., et les "symbiotiques", dont l'Innocence était une partie du corps. Je vous en supplie..."

Lina ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

"Vous devez m'accompagner. De plus, vous avez l'air de ne pas avoir de but précis...si vous nous rejoignez, vous aurez un travail, vous serez nourrie et logée, et vous pourrez nous aider à combattre le mal que constituent les Akuma. Ils veulent détruire la planète...nous devons les arrêter."

Enfin, la voleuse prit la parole.

"Ecoute, ton histoire me semble vraie. Tu m'as l'air sincère. Et tout colle. Mais le truc, c'est que je déteste être enchaînée à un ordre quelconque, et ta Congrégation, comme tu dis, ressemble beaucoup à une prison. Et ça, pas question que j'y adhère. Pas moyen."

Garell lui lança un regard suppliant.

"S'il vous plaît...au moins, laissez-moi vous y conduire pour..."

Lina le coupa brutalement.

"M'y conduire ? Ce serait plutôt l'inverse ! T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tu peux pas voyager comme ça tout seul. Alors je veux bien t'accompagner, mais à une condition : qu'ils me laissent repartir tranquille une fois qu'ils auront regardé mon "Innocence". Compris ?"

Garell baissa les yeux.

"Je vais être honnête avec vous...je ne peux pas garantir qu'ils vous laisseront vous en aller si facilement s'il s'avère que vous êtes bien une compatible d'un type inconnu. En revanche, je me porte garant de votre santé au QG le temps de votre...séjour là-bas."

Un instant, le Traqueur crut déceler une lueur dorée au fond des yeux de son interlocutrice. Mais ce fut si rapide qu'il pensa avoir rêvé ou avoir été abusé par la fatigue et la douleur de ses côtes cassées.

"Ca marche. Je te suis. Mais je te préviens, si jamais on essaie de me retenir là-bas, je me défendrai, et ce, peu importe le prix."

Le jeune homme ascquiesca.

"-Merci infiniment...

-Lina. Je m'appelle Lina. Juste Lina. Et toi ?

-Garell. Simplement Garell..."

Lina tendit la main à son nouveau compagnon de route, qui s'empressa de la serrer chaleureusement.

"Tu sais, je dois avoir le même âge que toi, à peu de choses près, alors ne me vouvoie pas, ça me vieillit atrocement. Disons...que ça fait partie du marché. O.K. ?"

Garell, d'abord surpris, lui fit un grand sourire.

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir...Miss Lina."

Elle lui sourit en retour et rappela son Innocence, puis retourna monter la garde, tandis que Garell s'endormait, épuisé par les événements successifs des trois derniers jours.


	2. Le début d'une histoire ?

Ohayô !

Si vous êtes sur cette page, c'est que vous avez lu le premier chapitre du "cristal aux 109 visages" (en principe...). Je vous en remercie !

**Résumé :**

Après avoir tué un Akuma, Lina, une jeune fille qui ignore tout de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, fait la connaissance de Garell, un Traqueur qu'elle sauve alors qu'il se bat contre un Akuma. Blessé, le jeune homme ne peut donc se résoudre à s'en aller seul. De plus, il parvient à convaincre Lina de l'accompagner au QG pour analyser sa fameuse Innocence de type inconnu.

Les deux jeunes gens sont donc en route pour le Quartier Général de la Congrégation...

Bonne lecture, je compte sur vous pour laisser des commentaires, et ce afin que je puisse continuer à écrire si ma fic vous plaît !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Le début d'une histoire ?**_

"Ca va aller ?"

Lina s'arrêta et regarda son camarade. Garell avait l'air fatigué, mais continuait vaillamment à suivre la jeune fille.

"Pas de problème. J'ai déjà eu des blessures plus graves que ça il y a quelques mois...ce ne sont pas deux malheureuses côtes cassées qui vont m'arrêter, tu sais !"

En soupirant, Lina s'arrêta devant un étal.

"Hé, beau gosse, ça roule ?"

Le vendeur, un homme assez âgé, devint rouge de confusion lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui, mettant en avant ses formes avantageuses.

"Ah euh...o...oui..."

Lina tendit sa main vers lui et lui effleura la joue.

"Comment tu m'trouves ?"

Il sursauta et bégaya :

"Tr...très jolie..."

Lina s'empara alors de deux énormes pommes rouges qui se trouvaient sur l'étalage du vendeur.

"Alors, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'emprunte ça ?"

Il fit non de la tête et sourit à Lina. Celle-ci retourna vers son compagnon qui la regardait d'un air perplexe et choqué à la fois. Elle lui tendit alors sa part avec un sourire triomphal.

"Alors, t'en dis quoi ? C'est mieux que tes histoires d'Exorcistes ! Ca, tu sais pas le faire ! Allez, bon appétit !"

Garell saisit le fruit et lâcha :

"Toi alors..."

Ils mordirent alors dans leur pomme alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel : il était plus de 11h, et ils n'avaient pas déjeuné ce matin-là. Après avoir terminé, ils continuèrent leur route ; cette pause avait permis à Garell de se reposer, et il avait remarqué que Lina avait fait exprès de faire son petit manège au vendeur pour lui permettre de reprendre des forces. Il ne lui dit rien, mais lui fit comprendre par un regard qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Soudain, un petit garçon vint vers eux en courant.

"Venez vite, ma maman est malade !"

Il attrapa la main de Lina et l'entraîna vers une ruelle sombre et étroite. Garell voulut les suivre en courant, mais ses côtes cassées lui coupèrent le souffle presque instantanément.

"Attends !"

Le garçonnet lâcha finalement l'Exorciste et se retourna vers elle.

"Où est-elle ?"

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du gamin. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent alors et des canons émergèrent de son corps qui devenait aussi dur que de la pierre.

"Elle n'a jamais existé ! Hahahahahaha !"

Lina bondit en arrière pour éviter le tir de l'Akuma. Elle s'apprêta à activer son Innocence lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Son adversaire se changea en poussière alors qu'une forme émergeait de l'écran de fumée.

"Tout va bien ? Rien de cassé ?"

Elle fit signe que ça allait et observa son sauveur. Il devait faire à peu près sa taille et avait des cheveux courts et argentés, presque blancs. Une cicatrice barrait son visage et dessinait un éclair qui passait par son oeil gauche. Il portait des gants blancs et un uniforme noir orné d'une broche d'argent représentant une sorte d'étoile aux multiples branches.

"Je suis Allen. Allen Walker. Je travaille pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre et je suis Exorciste."

Les yeux de Lina s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il prononça les mots "Congrégation" et "Exorciste". Alors, c'était ça...

Des bruits de pas précipités interrompirent la présentation d'Allen.

"Lina !"

Garell venait de pénétrer dans la rue, à bout de souffle.

"Garell, tout va bien. Ce gamin était un Akuma, mais il m'a sauvé. Il dit qu'il s'appelle Allen. Tu le connais ?"

Garell acquiesca.

"Evidemment que je connais le Seigneur Walker. C'est un des rares Exorcistes de type symbiotique de la Congrégation. Il est très fort et a le pouvoir de voir l'âme des Akuma."

Allen avança et tendit sa main gauche à Lina avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours sous sa forme d'arme anti-Akuma, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire faire un pas en arrière à la jeune fille.

"Sumimasen, j'ai oublié de la désactiver..."

Sa main métallique se rétracta.

"Voilà, c'est mieux."

Lina, une fois le choc passé, réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée, ce qu'elle fit sur-le-champ.

"Enchantée, Lina-san."

Ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement. Puis, tous sortirent de la ruelle en prenant soin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres Akuma dans les parages.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alors comme ça, tu as une Innocence spéciale ?"

Gênée, Lina fit oui de la tête.

"C'est Komui-san qui va être content !"

La principale concernée par l'enthousiasme d'Allen laissa échapper un soupir : elle sentait qu'elle s'embarquait dans une histoire bizarre...et la Congrégation ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon. Cependant, elle en prit tout de même le chemin en compagnie du "Seigneur Walker" qui revenait d'une mission en Italie et du Traqueur toujours étonné par cette Innocence si singulière.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ca alors ! Le Gardien ne t'a rien dit de plus que "entrez" ! C'est la première fois qu'il laisse passer quelqu'un aussi facilement."

Garell regardait sa camarade de voyage en biais, comme si elle avait soudoyé l'énorme visage incrusté dans la porte massive de l'entrée du QG.

"Ah bon...ma foi, il était peut-être de bonne humeur, va savoir", fit Lina en haussant les épaules. Elle fut immédiatement emmenée vers une pièce grande et vide, où une forme spectrale avec de longs bras blancs et une voix qui résonnait dans toute la pièce se saisit d'elle sans ménagement.

"Que..."

Cependant, elle ne se débattit pas. Elle se sentait en confiance dans les mains de cette créature, aussi étrange fût-elle.

"Alors c'est toi, la jeune fille à l'Innocence inconnue..."

Elle fut parcourue d'un long frisson lorsqu'Hevlaska la força à activer son Innocence. Le loup blanc apparut et flotta dans les airs près d'elle pendant que le Gardien de l'Innocence comptait quelque chose que Lina ne comprenait pas.

"8%...24%...42%...66%...78%...84%...88%...90%...93%...impressionnant..."

Elle posa Lina à terre et resta silencieuse un long moment. Lina finit par briser le silence.

"Ca veut dire...?"

Hevlaska avança son visage vaporeux vers l'humaine.

"Ca veut dire que tu es compatible à 93 pour cent avec ton Innocence. C'est tout simplement prodigieux. Comment as-tu trouvé ton Innocence ?"

Lina lui raconta alors le drame qui s'était produit dans son enfance, puis ses combats avec ces créatures appelées "Akuma". Alors qu'elle parlait, la Gardienne acquiescait sans toutefois l'interrompre. Quand elle eût terminé, elle parla enfin.

"Je vois...ton Innocence est très spéciale, en effet. Permets à Komui de l'analyser, au moins pour qu'il puisse établir de quel type de compatibilité elle se rapproche le plus."

Lina hésita, puis accepta. Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'intégrer le corps des Exorcistes. Elle les aidait simplement pour leur travail, et elle leur permettait également de devenir plus perfomants dans la chasse aux Akuma : ainsi, elle en aurait moins à ses trousses. Tel était le raisonnement de la jeune voleuse lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée. Elle comptait rester une nuit seulement et repartir sitôt le jour levé.

Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil était déjà à son zénith.

"Zut !"

Elle se lava en vitesse et s'apprêta à enfiler ses vêtements tout propres qu'elle avait lavés la veille lorsqu'elle vit un long manteau et des bottes sur la chaise près de la fenêtre. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de l'uniforme et découvrit avec stupeur que c'était celui que portait Allen lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, le jour précédent.

"Ces enfoirés...ils croient que je vais leur obéir..."

Avec colère, elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec une adolescente de son âge qui portait le fameux uniforme et qui avait de longs cheveux attachés en deux couettes.

"Oh, Lina-san ! Il y a un problème ?"

Sa colère s'amplifia lorsqu'elle entendit l'inconnue l'appeler par son prénom.

"-On s'connaît ?

-Ah, euh...mon frère m'a parlé de toi...je suis Lenalee Lee et je suis Exorciste. Désolée si je t'ai surprise..."

Lee ? C'était donc la soeur de ce taré qui entendait faire d'elle l'une des leurs.

"Y'a pas d'problème. Indique-moi où se trouve la sortie de ce fichu château."

Lenalee pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas la requête de leur invitée.

"La sortie ? Pour quoi faire ?"

Excédée, Lina leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pour refaire la déco !"

Elle ajouta ensuite :

"Pour partir, évidemment ! Sans blague..."

Estimant que la nouille en face d'elle mettait trop de temps à réagir, elle lui flanqua un coup d'épaule pour la pousser de son chemin et commença à marcher d'un pas vif vers l'escalier le plus proche. Lenalee, comprenant enfin ce qui se passait, lui courut après, mais Lina pressa le pas.

"T'es pot-de-colle, tu sais..."

Lenalee, piquée au vif, ne se laissa pas faire.

"Innocence, hatsudô* !" (*activation)

Un chuintement suivi d'un son semblable à celui d'un appareil électronique qui démarre se fit entendre dans le dos de la fugitive, qui se retrouva assommée par terre, voyant une myriade de petites étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

"AaAaAaAah...mais ça va pas non..."

L'Exorciste aux bottes noires mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se pencha vers la jeune fille étalée sur le sol.

"Hééééé, on parle pas comme ça aux camarades ! Ca ne se fait pas, Lina-san !"

Un homme passa la tête par la porte de la chambre la plus proche et poussa un cri en découvrant Lina raide par terre.

"Linaaaaa !"

Garell-car c'était lui-s'accroupit près d'elle et lança un regard assassin à Lenalee.

"Pourquoi t'as fait une chose pareille ?"

Lenalee releva le menton et fit la moue.

"-Elle a voulu s'échapper, la coquine...

-S'échapper ?"

Garell releva doucement Lina et la fit asseoir alors qu'une énorme bosse lui sortait sur le crâne.

"Ca va aller ? Désolé, Lenalee est un peu impulsive, elle a l'habitude de réprimander son frère..."

Il ignora les protestations indignées de Lenalee ("Impulsive ? Jamais de la vie ! C'est juste Grand Frère qui m'a forcée à devenir plus rapide...bon d'accord, je tape un peu fort, mais quand même...impulsive, et puis quoi encore ?") et l'aida à se remettre debout.

"Komui t'attend pour l'examen."

Lina reprit bien vite ses esprits quand Garell mentionna le chef de la Section Scientifique.

"Il peut attendre longtemps. Je n'irai pas."

Le Traqueur pensa que le coup sur la tête avait perturbé sa camarade. Il la conduisit malgré elle au bureau du Superviseur et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Ah, Liiina-chan !"

Komui bondit de sa chaise et attacha aussitôt la malheureuse à la sienne. Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle était ficelée comme un jambon.

"Are* ?" (*hein ?)

Elle se débattit, mais ne parvint pas à se libérer.

"Quand tu seras calmée, on pourra commencer à examiner l'Innocence."

Lina soupira, résignée, et se laissa convaincre.

"Montre-toi."

La lumière émana de son corps et la forme jaillit telle une flèche pour atterrir sur le bureau de Komui.

"Fabuleux !"

Il regarda le loup blanc sous toutes les coutures. Lorsqu'il essaya de le toucher, sa main passa tout simplement au-travers de la bête.

"Eh ?"

Il recommença, mais à chaque fois, il obtint le même résultat : sa main traversait le loup sans pouvoir le caresser.

"Intéressant..."

Il prit un stylo et une feuille et nota un tas d'observations tout en continuant à tourner autour de l'animal, qui le regardait d'un air agacé. Lina remarqua la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son compagnon.

"Désolée...mais on n'a pas trop le choix je crois. T'en fais pas, c'est bientôt fini."

Une heure plus tard, l'homme consentit enfin à détacher Lina, qui massa ses membres endoloris en jetant un regard lourd de reproches à l'énergumène qui s'agitait dans le bureau.

"Superbe ! Superbe ! Je baptise ce type d'Innocence "invocation" ! Magnifique !"

Un sourire forcé se forma sur les lèvres de sa victime alors qu'elle rappelait son ami.

"Encore désolé, vieux frère..."

Les yeux dorés de l'Innocence se fermèrent, puis se rouvrirent tout de suite pour signifier à "l'Exorciste" qu'ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Le loup disparut alors dans le corps de sa maîtresse.

"Maintenant, vous me fichez la paix."

Elle sortit presque en courant du maudit bureau et tenta de rejoindre sa chambre afin de récupérer son épée...mais Garell lui barra la route.

"Lina, je t'en prie...je dois te parler."

Devinant ses intentions, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Pas question. Je ne vous rejoindrai pas. Point barre."

Lorsqu'il lui saisit le poignet au vol, elle planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux du Traqueur. Mais au lieu de la colère, elle n'y trouva que tristesse et désespoir.

"S'il te plaît."

Elle ne put continuer à résister devant une telle insistance et soupira.

"Bon...fais vite alors."

Il la raccompagna alors dans sa chambre et la fit assoir sur le lit avant de faire de même à côté d'elle.

"Ecoute...j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à la proposition que nous t'avons faite."

Lina leva une main comme pour l'arrêter.

"Attends attends, je n'appelle pas ça une proposition, mais un enrôlement forcé. J'estime que déposer l'uniforme des Exorcistes dans ma chambre pendant la nuit-alors que je ne portais rien, au passage- n'est pas la meilleure méthode pour convaincre quelqu'un de rejoindre la Congrégation."

Garell rougit en pensant que Lina avait dormi sans rien la nuit précédente, et il se dit qu'il aurait aimé être la personne chargée de la "mission" de mettre les vêtements là où elle les avait trouvés le matin...

"Excuse-moi, mais toi et tes copains, vous avez de drôles de méthodes pour argumenter en votre faveur..."

Il baissa la tête.

"C'est vrai...mais nous avons besoin de gens ici. Les Akuma se multiplient et deviennent plus puissants de jour en jour. Des vies humaines sont volées à chaque instant par le Comte Millénaire. Non seulement tu as un potentiel de combat élevé-ta résonance est la plus élevée à ce jour-, mais en plus, ton Innocence est d'un type inconnu jusqu'alors. Je t'en prie...nous avons fait tout ce chemin jusqu'au QG pour rien ? Non, je ne crois pas. Si tu avais vraiment eu l'intention de refuser dès le départ, tu ne m'aurais pas aidé et suivi. Réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire une fois dehors. Si tu préfères continuer à vivre comme tu le faisais avant de..."

Il s'arrêta un instant.

"De ?"

Il reprit rapidement contenance.

"De tuer cet Akuma qui allait attaquer tous ces gens, l'autre jour...eh bien, je ne pourrai pas te retenir. Mais j'aimerais que tu reconsidères ta décision."

Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot, laissant Lina seule avec son dilemme. Etrangement, elle hésitait...lasse, elle se laissa tomber en arrière et fixa le plafond, allongée sur le lit, un flot discontinu de pensées se déversant dans son esprit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, j'espère vous retrouver au chapitre 3 ;)


	3. Comme un murmure prometteur

Bonjouuuuuuur =)

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 de la fic sur DGM qui met en scène Lina, une jeune fille à l'Innocence plutôt saugrenue. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira...

J'en suis à l'épisode 60 et au tome 14 de la série (scans powa xD), mais la fic se déroule avant qu'Allen ne perde son bras gauche et Lenalee ses beaux cheveux...je voulais simplement situer un peu l'histoire, ça me semble important x)

Sinon, deux choses :

1- Si vous voulez voir un couple en particulier se former (AllenxLenalee, AllenxLavi, LavixLenalee...), n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir, je me ferai un plaisir de jouer à Cupidon, vu que j'aime tous les persos, je n'ai pas de préférence quant aux couples...je compte sur vous !

2- J'espère que vous laisserez des commentaires, car les reviews sont la meilleure récompense des auteurs...si ma fic vous plaît, ou au contraire, si vous la trouvez plate, trop ou pas assez...quelque chose, faites-le moi savoir afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Merci d'avance et bonne lecture...

Nina-sama

**Résumé :**

Lina, Garell et Allen, que les deux compagnons ont rencontré sur le chemin du retour au QG, sont arrivés à bon port. Mais dès son arrivée, Lina est examinée par Hevlaska, qui détecte un taux de compatibilité de 93% avec son Innocence. Aussitôt, Lina cherche à fuir le QG pour ne pas se faire enrôler contre son gré. Komui parvient quand même à examiner son loup blanc et baptise cette forme qu'il ne peut toucher sans la traverser "invocation". Garell tente alors de convaincre la jeune fille de rester au QG en lui laissant entendre qu'il a aussi des raisons plus personnelles que la destruction des Akuma.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Comme un murmure prometteur**_

"On ne sait rien de cette Lina...aucune information à son sujet n'est disponible, hormis son nom."

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. Si Komui et le reste de l'équipe étaient prêts à accepter Lina parmi eux, Bookman n'était pas de leur avis. La jeune voleuse lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir à quel visage celui qui s'était présenté la veille au QG était associé.

"Hm...bah, nous aviserons en temps voulu."

Préoccupé par cette affaire, il alla trouver Komui afin d'en discuter plus longuement avec lui.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lina, il est l'heure de déjeuner !"

Tirée de ses pensées, Lina bondit avec souplesse pour aller ouvrir à Garell.

"Oh...je viens tout de suite."

Elle emboîta le pas au Traqueur et s'assit en face de lui dans le réfectoire. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un s'exclamer :

"Ohhhhh, Alleeeeen ! Enfin, mon Exorciste préféré est de retour !!!!!"

Le cuisinier semblait ravi de revoir Allen, et pour cause : ayant une Innocence de type symbiotique, il mangeait à lui seul autant de plats qu'une tablée d'Exorcistes réunis.

"Ano..."

Garell lui expliqua rapidement la situation, ce qui fit sourire Lina.

"Eh bien...ce type est vraiment étrange."

Ils mangèrent en silence, la proposition "d'embauche" de Lina occupant leur esprit. Lina quitta la salle et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir tout l'après-midi. Même Garell ne put pénétrer dans la pièce sombre où la jeune fille ruminait de sombres pensées.

La journée suivante se déroula exactement de la même manière, excepté le coup de pied prodigieux de Lenalee.

Le matin du troisième jour, étonnée de ne pas avoir été réveillée par le jeune Traqueur, Lina se doucha et enfila ses vêtements, inquiète, puis sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle allait taper à la porte de son compagnon de voyage lorsqu'un homme l'interpela.

"Lina-san, nous sommes attaqués !"

Le Traqueur qui l'avait apostrophée lui indiqua une direction qui se trouva être celle de l'entrée du QG. Sans hésiter, elle se précipita dans le couloir qui y menait et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle bondit et se retrouva dehors. En se réceptionnant, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris son épée.

"Kuso !" (merde)

Le spectacle qu'elle vit alors la glaça. Un Akuma avait dirigé la pointe de son canon vers Garell. Elle se souvint alors qu'il devait partir en mission avec Lenalee ce jour-là.

*Où est passée cette imbécile ?*

Lenalee n'était en effet visible nulle part. Sans doute Garell l'attendait-il alors qu'elle finissait de se préparer...sans tergiverser, elle ferma les yeux et laissa le flux si familier envahir son corps.

"Innocence...hatsudô."

La lueur émana d'elle et la flèche dorée jaillit d'entre ses seins pour se matérialiser en loup.

"Détruis-le !"

L'Akuma avait cependant déjà tiré. Lina sauta alors et saisit le Traqueur par le bras, puis roula de côté afin d'éviter le projectile rosé. Une double explosion retentit alors, produite par le missile qui avait manqué sa cible et par son lanceur consumé par l'Innocence.

"Ouf...merci à toi, mon ami."

L'animal inclina lentement la tête, puis disparut.

"Ca va ? Il ne t'a pas touché au moins ?"

Garell fit signe que non, puis devint écarlate.

"Li-li-lina..."

Celle-ci rougit à son tour et se dégagea rapidement du jeune homme sur lequel elle s'était retrouvée en faisant une roulade pour les protéger du tir.

"Désolée. Contente que t'ailles bien."

Lenalee arriva alors en courant.

"Lina-san, Garell-san ! Tout va bien ?"

L'Exorciste s'arrêta net en voyant les deux jeunes gens aussi rouges que des tomates ayant pris un coup de soleil et laissa échapper un petit "uh ?" avant d'éclater de rire.

"Apparemment, ça va...je me trompe ?"

Lina se releva promptement, puis aida son camarade à se relever.

"Oui...personne n'est blessé, et si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas grâce à toi."

Le sourire de Lenalee fondit à la remarque de la voleuse.

"Sumimasen...j'avais dit à Garell-san de m'attendre ici, mon frère voulait me donner quelque chose avant de partir...ça ne se reproduira plus..."

Blessée, Lenalee retourna à l'intérieur, les laissant seuls.

"Ecoute...merci de m'avoir sauvé, une fois de plus. Mais...tu ne pourras sauver personne si tu agis seule de ton côté. Ensemble, nous serons plus forts. Tu ne veux toujours pas venir ?"

Le silence qui s'installa en disait long sur les doutes et les peurs de Lina. Elle qui avait d'abord refusé catégoriquement de rejoindre cette communauté, elle se laissait à présent tenter par la proposition. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et sentit que quelque chose la retenait ici. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voulut deviner quoi, la raison lui échappa, comme un papillon qui s'envolerait dès qu'on aurait voulu l'approcher d'un peu trop près.

Mais peu importait ce qui lui intimait l'ordre de rester. Elle avait pour habitude de suivre son intuition. Et ce jour-là, elle lui soufflait de se mêler à ces gens étranges appelés Exorcistes...

"Eh bien...je crois que si, finalement. C'est pas si mal comme boulot. Exorciste...ça sonne bien en plus. Tu trouves pas ?"

Le visage de Garell s'illumina.

"C'est vrai ? Lina, je suis vraiment content !"

Spontanément, il prit la main de la voleuse dans la sienne et la serra chaleureusement en lui souriant. Son expression sincère et son bonheur ressemblaient à une promesse d'un avenir radieux pour Lina, qui sentit son coeur s'alléger au point de s'élever vers les nuages d'un blanc éclatant qui tournoyaient au-dessus d'eux. Elle sut alors que cet instant serait un des plus beaux de sa vie, simplement parce que recevoir autant de chaleur humaine de la part d'un seul homme ne lui était jamais arrivé, et qu'il allait devenir un ami sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter. Elle qui ne faisait jamais confiance aux autres depuis la mort de sa mère, elle avait la certitude d'avoir trouvé un appui solide en la personne de Garell.

Elle répondit à son geste par une pression amicale de la main qu'il serrait et un sourire moins chaleureux que le sien, mais tout aussi sincère. Elle n'avait pas appris à sourire ainsi, loin des hommes, et devait réapprendre à vivre parmi eux, et non plus seule avec son Innocence...

"Ca se voit...merci pour l'accueil, Garell."

La magie de l'instant fut brisée par Allen, qui, s'inquiétant de ne pas les voir arriver à la cantine, était venu les chercher.

"Ooooooooooooooooooï, vous n'avez pas fa...oups, gomen !"

Ils se lâchèrent brusquement la main, puis lancèrent ensemble :

"Si, on arrive !"

Allen soupira en les voyant et sourit en se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien discuter pour se tenir ainsi la main.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Lina ! Kampai !" (santé ! PS : surtout, ne dites jamais "tchin-tchin" à un Japonais...ça veut dire "bijou de famille masculin" chez eux...j'vous assure que ça marque mal pendant un pot XD)

L'ensemble des Exorcistes et des Traqueurs présents dans la grande salle leva son verre et but à la santé de leur nouvelle camarade. Elle portait l'uniforme de la Congrégation et semblait quelque peu gênée par tant de bruit pour sa seule arrivée.

"Me...merci...tout le monde..."

Elle but alors avec eux et, pour la première fois depuis le drame de son enfance, elle se sentit chez elle. C'était sa nouvelle famille...et Garell en faisait partie. Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice assorti d'un sourire auquel elle répondit de bon coeur.

Tout comme l'annonce à Garell de sa décision, cette soirée inoubliable se grava dans sa mémoire comme un souvenir précieux qu'elle devrait chérir à tout prix...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lina écouta Komui sans l'interrompre. En effet, il lui donnait les recommandations essentielles pour sa première mission...et celles à venir.

"Nous sommes bien clairs, il ne faut jamais parler de la Congrégation, sauf si la mission l'impose. Les autres t'expliqueront au fur et à mesure comment agir en fonction de la situation. De plus, ton Innocence étant la seule de ce type connue à ce jour, nous ne t'appelerons pas par ton prénom, mais par un nom de code, et ce afin de te protéger et de protéger le QG au cas le Comte Millénaire déciderait d'en savoir plus à ton sujet. Tu n'es en outre pas autorisée à partir seule en mission pour le moment, toujours par rapport à ton Innocence. Au moins un Exorciste et un Traqueur devront t'accompagner. C'est bien compris ?"

Elle acquiesca, un peu frustrée par les restrictions qu'on lui imposait, mais compréhensive vis-à-vis de leur méfiance.

"Bien. Ton nom sera "Oka", pour Ôkami, le loup qui t'accompagne. Ainsi, les autres Exorcistes pourront te reconnaître sans mettre trop la puce à l'oreille aux Akuma ou au clan des descendants de Noé."

Oka...Lina trouva que ce surnom lui allait plutôt bien et ne protesta pas.

"Pour ta première mission...tu iras en France. Le président de la République agit de manière étrange ces derniers temps, et ça m'a tout l'air d'être du gros gibier...c'est pour ça que vous allez vous y rendre à plusieurs."

Lina, enfin, "Oka" se tourna vers l'entrée du bureau de Komui. Un petit groupe hétéroclite avançait vers elle. Il était composé de Lavi, un jeune homme dont elle avait entendu parler, de Lenalee et de Garell. Tous sourirent à la nouvelle venue.

"Je compte sur vous !"

Déterminée à faire ses preuves, "Oka" se leva et rejoignit ses camarades pour résoudre l'affaire "président".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors ? Aimez-vous la tournure que prend ma fic ? Auriez-vous préféré que ça se passe autrement ? Faites-moi part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre, j'espère vous retrouver au chapitre 4 !


	4. Mission président !

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 4 du "Cristal aux 109 visages". Pour information, j'en suis au tome 15 (enfin, nuit 162, vive les scans xD) et à l'épisode 76. J'espère pouvoir rattraper mon retard sur l'anime dans la fic très bientôt.

Bonne lecture...

Nina-sama

**Résumé :**

Lina a finalement choisi, après avoir défendu Garell d'une attaque à l'entrée du QG, de rejoindre la Congrégation. Elle est immédiatement mandatée en France, en compagnie de Lavi, Lenalee et Garell. Leur mission consiste à découvrir le motif du comportement plus qu'étrange du président. La jeune Exorciste hérite alors d'un nom de code qu'elle ne devra utiliser que pour communiquer avec ses camarades lors de missions : "Oka".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Mission président !**_

"Nous y voilà..."

Lavi jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière afin de vérifier où en était les autres. Lenalee marchait d'un pas rapide, suivie de Garell et de Lina, enfin, d'Oka. Ils étaient lancés dans une grande conversation que rien ne semblait pouvoir interrompre.

"La France...j'espère pouvoir reccueillir des infos pour mon grand-père."

Lenalee était arrivée à sa hauteur. Elle dit :

"Lavi, tu as dit quelque chose ?"

Bookman junior sursauta.

"Ah, non, Lenalee, rien du tout..."

Ils se trouvaient devant l'Elysée, où résidait le chef de l'Etat. Cependant, le nombre de gardes du corps qui entouraient le palais leur fit comprendre que la tâche ne serait pas aisée.

"Bon...eh, les pipelettes derrière, vous vous dépêchez un peu ?"

Les deux concernés se hâtèrent d'obéir à Lavi.

"Lenalee, je crois qu'il est temps de commencer."

La soeur de Komui acquiesca.

"Hai."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Man...man...MAN !"

Le marteau de Lavi, qui constituait son Innocence, grandit considérablement. Le jeune homme se retint alors de pouffer de rire devant la tenue des deux jeunes filles.

Elles portaient un costume de servante, fait d'une robe longue pour Lenalee, afin de cacher ses Dark Boots, et d'une jupe qui descendait jusqu'au genou pour Oka. Les robes étaient blanches toutes les deux. Le haut était identique et composé d'un tissu bleu et rouge représentant deux des trois couleurs de la France. Alors que Lenalee semblait à l'aise, Oka était rouge pivoine, n'ayant pas l'habitude de porter autre chose que des shorts courts ou des pantalons, pratiques pour le combat.

"Hé, les filles, vous êtes vraiment sexy comme ça...STRIKE !"

Garell se mit alors à bégayer :

"A-ano, Lavi-sama, ne dites pas ça...ce n'est p-pas...et puis Lin...Oka vient d'entrer à la Congrégation, si vous lui dites une chose pareille, elle va..."

Lavi lâcha alors avec un sourire en coin :

"Dis plutôt que ça t'ennuie qu'elle soit dans cette tenue devant tout le monde, Garell..."

Le pauvre Traqueur, démasqué, se tourna et fit mine de bouder.

"Bon, sérieusement...j'vais déclencher mon explosion vers là-il désigna d'un geste ample de la main un secteur sur sa gauche-et vous entrerez par ici."

Il montra une entrée dissimulée dans un pan de mur et repérée grâce au compagnon d'Oka, son loup.

"- Hai.

- On compte sur vous, les filles. Avec Garell, on va faire diversion."

Lenalee et Oka acquiescèrent, puis partirent en courant vers la direction indiquée. Une fois entrées, elles s'immobilisèrent afin de se préparer à marcher plus calmement et en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible. Lenalee interrogea alors sa camarade.

"- Ne, Oka-san, pourrais-tu envoyer ton loup en éclaireur ?

- Non, il se ferait repérer tout de suite.

- Pourtant, personne ne l'a vu tout à l'heure quand il cherchait l'entrée.

- Oui, mais il était toujours dans mon champ d'action, je pouvais donc faire en sorte qu'on le voie pas. Mais là, s'il va trop loin, j'pourrai plus rien contrôler.

- Je vois. Essaie de faire attention alors.

- J'te retourne l'avertissement, Lenalee."

Lenalee ne perçut pas le ton légèrement âpre de Lina. Pour elle, tous les membres de la Congrégation étaient ses amis, sa famille, elle ne pouvait donc pas concevoir que l'un d'entre eux ne soit pas amical avec elle, voire lui soit hostile.

Elles continuèrent d'avancer un moment avant d'être enfin interpelées.

"Hé, vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants et coupés très courts, les fixait d'un air soupçonneux. Lenalee prit alors sa voix la plus mielleuse et arbora le sourire le plus naturel et franc possible. Lina fut impressionnée de voir à quel point elle pouvait être fausse quand elle le voulait, ce qui renforça son sentiment envers elle.

"_Bonjour bonjour_ ! Nous sommes Alicia et Lucie, et nous avons été embauchées comme domestiques de la première dame de France."

Lenalee/Alicia croisa ses mains derrière son dos et prit un air de petite fille gâtée. Lina se composa, quant à elle, un masque se voulant impassible, même si elle était assez nerveuse.

"Avez-vous les papiers prouvant ce que vous dites ?"

La cadette des Lee sortit une enveloppe scellée par un cachet de cire.

"_Voilà_."

L'homme la décacheta et examina attentivement la lettre. Après avoir regardé successivement les deux Exorcistes, le papier puis à nouveau les deux filles, il acquiesca.

"C'est bon. Mais la prochaine fois, présentez-vous à l'entrée du bureau du personnel. On ne déambule pas impunément dans les couloirs de l'Elysée, mesdemoiselles."

Il leur indiqua où se trouvaient les appartements de la femme du président. Après l'avoir remercié, elles s'y rendirent, non sans étouffer un soupir de soulagement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Lenalee/Alicia et Oka/Lucie s'étaient infiltrées dans le complexe présidentiel. Le nombre de domestique étant conséquent, leur arrivée ne fut pas vraiment remarquée. A l'extérieur, Garell et Lavi continuaient de les informer sur les agissements du président via le golem prêté par Komui.

"Apparemment, il a complètement abandonné la course aux colonies. Il fait revenir précipitamment toutes les délégations envoyées pour conquérir les terres inoccupées, alors même que le mois dernier, son président du Conseil affirmait que les colonies étaient l'avenir économique, politique et militaire de la France."

La voix de Lavi n'eut pas de réponse pendant l'instant où les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, perplexes.

"- En effet. Mais avec Lenalee, on a pensé que c'était plutôt sa femme qui n'était pas nette. Elle a un comportement vraiment bizarre, elle ordonne quelque chose qu'elle conteste après, et surtout, elle a l'air d'influencer énormément son mari. On la soupçonne d'être un Akuma. Mais on préfère pas attaquer, parce que si on s'trompe, on risque de mettre le bordel et de créer un incident diplophasique.

- C'est diplomatique, Oka-san."

Oka lança un regard mauvais à Lenalee, qui se sentit soudain glacée.

"Gomen."

Oka serra les dents en entendant Lavi et Garell pouffer de rire à travers le golem noir. Elle parvint cependant à se reprendre.

"Bref, on attend de vous que vous soyiez prêts à venir nous aider si ça tourne mal."

Lavi répondit :

"Evidemment. Comptez sur nous les filles. Faites attention à vous."

La communication fut coupée. Oka/Lucie se leva et se tendit soudain en entendant un râle provenant de la chambre voisine. Alarmées, les deux Exorcistes se rendirent devant la porte de la pièce où dormait Valérie, une autre servante. Elles se figèrent alors en voyant la malheureuse se décomposer peu à peu dans les bras de la femme du président. Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit rire de satisfaction.

"Alors comme ça...on me trouvait bizarre...ma petite Valérie, sache que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. _Bonne nuit, ma chère_."

Les vêtements de Valérie tombèrent sur le sol alors que la vieille femme levait la tête vers les deux intrus. Son visage était déformé par une excroissance osseuse sur le front. Ses yeux rouges dont la pupille était réduite à un simple point sous l'effet de la colère fixaient les "domestiques" d'un air mauvais. Sa langue fourchue divisée en deux parties s'agitait vers elles.

"Tiens tiens...vous aussi, vous me trouvez étrange...eh bien..."

Elle lâcha les vêtements de sa victime et acheva sa transformation. Elle ressemblait à présent à un immense dinosaure avec des pointes rondes et osseuses sur tout le corps, comme un ankylosaure. Elle se redressa sur deux pattes et serrra les dents.

"...je vais devoir dire à mon mari de me trouver trois nouvelles servantes."

Sa "main" s'allongea et fusa vers les deux Exorcistes, qui bondirent chacun d'un côté. Lenalee lança :

"Oka-san, préviens Lavi et Garell !"

Oka acquiesca et courut vers sa chambre, où elle avait laissé le golem. Elle eut juste le temps de le saisir et de murmurer :

"Lavi, Garell, c'est un Akuma, magnez-vous !"

La main monstrueuse de leur ennemie la plaqua contre un mur, détruisant le golem par la même occasion.

"Innocence, hatsudô !"

Le bruit caractéristique de l'activation des Dark Boots de Lenalee fit se tourner l'Akuma vers elle.

"Des Exorcistes...je vais monter d'un niveau si je peux vous tuer...hahahaha...ALLEZ !"

Des Akuma surgirent de toutes parts, encerclant Lenalee et Oka.

"Oka, cours ! Occupe-toi des niveau 1 !"

Oka esquiva un tir et sauta, son corps décrivant une courbe gracieuse et lente vers les Akuma.

"Hatsudô."

La flèche transperça trois des Akuma alignés les uns après les autres avant de devenir complètement visible.

"A nous..."

Elle s'enfuit alors, attirant les Akuma les plus faibles afin de laisser Lenalee se débrouiller avec le niveau 2. Cependant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment : ce niveau 2 était bien plus puissant que d'habitude. Pourtant...non, elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle se concentra sur sa trajectoire et retira son "déguisement" afin d'être plus à l'aise. Elle portait la tenue d'Exorciste sous celle de servante, ainsi que son épée.

"Crevez !"

Dix-huit Akuma l'attaquèrent simultanément. Elle réussit à se protéger grâce à son loup, puis lui ordonna mentalement de se préoccuper uniquement de ceux de droite. Elle brandit alors son épée et en dégomma un, eux, trois, quatre, cinq...avant de retomber au sol.

"J'y vois déjà plus clair."

De l'autre côté, le loup décimait les adversaires désignés par sa maîtresse. Il en avait tué huit.

"Viens là !"

Le loup blanc se hâta vers elle et la rejoignit d'un bond.

"On les aura d'un seul coup !"

Ensemble, ils bondirent vers les cinq Akuma restants...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Et voilà...pas taper XD

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite pour Lenalee et Lina (ou Oka) en attendant le chapitre suivant.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère vous retrouver au chapitre 5 !


	5. La French touch ou le réveil de la bête

Et bonsoiiiiiiiiiir xD

Voilà le chapitre 5, vu que plusieurs personnes (dont valou) m'ont réclamé la suite...je me dépêche :P

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre =)

Nina-sama

_**Résumé :**_

"Oka", Lenalee, Lavi et Garell, le Traqueur, sont arrivés en France. Les deux filles s'infiltrent parmi les domestiques de l'Elysée et découvrent que c'est la femme du président qui est responsable des agissements étranges de son mari : elle semble en effet être un Akuma de niveau 2. Mais Lenalee et Oka sentent qu'elle est bien plus puissante qu'elle ne devrait l'être, pour un niveau 2...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**La French touch ou le réveil de la bête**_

"Ménage terminé..."

Oka soupira et regarda les cinq derniers Akuma exploser à sa gauche. Son compagnon la fixa de ses yeux d'or, impassible.

"Faudrait aller aider Lenalee, tu crois pas ?"

Sans attendre de réponse du loup blanc, Oka courut vers la pièce où se battait Lenalee. Elle s'attendait à la voir mettre une raclée à l'Akuma...

Mais elle resta bouche bée devant le combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

La première dame de France avait attrapé Lenalee par les cheveux et la tenait à bout de bras avec un sourire sardonique.

"Alors, _Mademoiselle l'Exorciste_, on fait moins la maline, maintenant, hein..."

Lenalee se débattait, mais l'Akuma était hors de portée de ses Dark Boots.

"Hé, lâche-la. Y'a méprise. C'est moi ton adversaire."

La voleuse fixait l'ennemie d'un air mauvais. Son invocation se tenait près d'elle, aussi calme que d'habitude.

"Ah bon..._excuse-moi_, dans ce cas..."

L'Akuma fit tournoyer Lenalee plusieurs fois avant de l'envoyer sur le mur d'en face. L'Exorciste le heurta de plein fouet, puis s'évanouit, ensevelie par les gravats. Oka voulut aller l'aider, mais son adversaire lui rappela sa présence d'un coup de langue fourchue qu'elle esquiva au dernier moment.

"Hep, je suis là..."

Les yeux injectés de sang et les traits déformés par la haine, Oka s'élança en même temps que le loup. L'Akuma évita facilement la charge enragée, trop prévisible. Oka continua à foncer sur le monstre, sans parvenir à le toucher. Elle s'arrêta, haletante, alors que son ennemie éclatait de rire.

"Ahahaha ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir battre un niveau 3 en fonçant dans le tas ? _Quelle idiote _!"

Oka se figea. Un niveau 3...son pressentiment était donc fondé. Elle allait devoir combattre seule un adversaire d'un tel niveau. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au moyen de l'abattre et de lui faire mordre la poussière, l'Akuma envoya un coup de queue munie d'os durs comme des rochers qu'elle prit de plein fouet.

"Trop distraite, _Mademoiselle l'Exorciste_. Faut se concentrer..."

Oka se reprit et lâcha, ironique :

"Tu parles plutôt mal pour une "première dame de France". Sérieux, c'est décalé par rapport à ton look. Ca craint, j'te l'dis."

Mais l'Akuma ne répondit pas à la provocation, trop évoluée pour s'abaisser à ça. Cependant, le blabla qu'elle crut bon d'offrir à l'Exorciste pendant un instant permit à Oka de parler mentalement à son ami.

*Je t'en prie...on doit le faire.*

Quelque chose d'innatendu se produisit alors. L'ennemie lançait queue, langue et bras simultanément afin de piéger et de déchiqueter la jeune fille lorsque tous les organes furent repoussés...ou plutôt, écartés si vite qu'il furent tailladés. Oka se retrouva derrière l'Akuma, qui se retourna, abasourdie.

"Que..."

Les yeux d'Oka étaient jaunes. Ceux de son loup avaient pris la couleur des pupilles de la jeune fille, en temps normal.

"Tu vas mourir."

Oka fit mine de vouloir courir. Sauf qu'elle se retrouva instantanément devant son adversaire.

"Ici."

L'Exorciste sourit d'un air sadique et leva un bras.

"Et maintenant."

En une fraction de seconde, l'Akuma fut coupée en deux, proprement, sans pour autant mourir sur-le-champ.

"_Au revoir, Madame._"

Les deux moitiés de l'Akuma ouvrirent chacun une moitié de gueule pour crier un "nooooooooooooooooooooooooon", entier celui-ci, avant de se désintégrer lentement.

Oka se déplaça en un instant vers les gravats et tendit les bras pour dégager Lenalee de là-dessous. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'écroula, son compagnon blanc se volatilisant en volutes de fumée.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Je me demande comment elle a pu...Lenalee a été vaincue, et pourtant...elle, elle a réussi à le battre. C'est incompréhensible."

Lavi et Garell étaient au QG, au chevet de Lina. L'invocatrice dormait depuis plusieurs jours à présent, alors que Lenalee était déjà debout et quasiment remise.

"Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas assisté au combat...cet Akuma était trop fort...mais c'est un fait, elle l'a battu. Comment, je l'ignore..."

Oka s'agita dans son sommeil, fiévreuse, tandis que ses compagnons la regardaient, pleins d'inquiétude.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_QG, dix jours plus tard._

"Oï, Oka-san !"

La voleuse se retourna et sourit à Garell.

"Ca va mieux, on dirait !"

Elle acquiesca. Elle marchait de nouveau, mais avait encore un peu de mal à parler. Les mots mettaient du temps pour cheminer jusqu'à ses lèvres.

"Ah...oui. Merci...Garell."

Le Traqueur sourit à son tour, quoiqu'un peu étonné. Il ne savait pas que Lina avait des séquelles de l'utilisation poussée de son Innocence. Cependant, Komui savait qu'elle pourrait reparler normalement d'ici quelques jours. Il ignorait toujours, en revanche, comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Il étudiait le cas sérieusement depuis le retour des Exorcistes.

"Bon, tant mieux alors ! Je voulais juste te dire qu'Allen, Lavi et Lenalee partaient en mission...beaucoup d'Exorcistes s'en vont. Ils sont à la recherche de Cross-sama."

Sans rien dire, elle signifia qu'elle ne savait pas qui était ce fameux Cross.

"Ah, c'est le général Cross Marian, un des cinq meilleurs Exorcistes du monde. Il est porté disparu depuis quatre ans. Les seules nouvelles que nous avons de lui proviennent de son disciple et de son golem."

Lina fronça les sourcils.

"Dis-ciple ? Go...lem ?"

Garell lui expliqua qu'Allen avait eu pour maître Cross Marian, et que l'arrivée au QG du jeune garçon et de Timcampy, son golem doré si étrange, était la preuve que le maréchal était encore vivant.

"Les Akuma ont commencé à bouger. Le Général Yeegar a été tué par eux...enfin, par un Noah. Ce sont des gens étranges qui ont juré allégeance au créateur des Akuma, le Comte Millénaire. Ils forment une espèce de clan. Ils se désignent par l'appellation "Noah no Ichizoku", le "clan Noah". Apparemment, le Comte projette de tuer les généraux afin de récupérer leurs Innocences. Il veut détruire le Coeur Précieux, l'Innocence qui aurait le pouvoir de gouverner tous les autres fragments. Autrement dit, si le Comte détruit le Coeur, il détruira aussi les 108 autres Innocences. Y compris celles cachées au QG dans le corps d'Hevlaska."

Oka comprit l'enjeu d'une telle mission. Elle voulait les accompagner, leur être utile. Mais Garell la devança.

"C'est non, Li...Oka-san. Tu n'as pas encore récupéré, et on ignore toujours pourquoi...enfin, ton Innocence est encore un mystère. Tu seras plus utile au QG à rester avec Komui, je t'assure. Et je ne pars pas. Les Traqueurs sont inutiles, pour une mission de cette importance."

Visiblement soulagée, Oka n'en fit pas moins la moue et se détourna, puis partit, les poings serrés, vers le labo de Komui.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ des Exorcistes. Aux dernières nouvelles, Allen avait perdu son bras gauche et n'était officiellement plus un Exorciste. Et le QG avait perdu la trace des autres Exorcistes, partis en mer pour se rendre à Edô. Le golem de Cross avait un système s'apparentant à une boussole dont l'aiguille pointait toujours vers son maître. Ils avaient donc suivi la direction indiquée par Timcampy et avaient entrepris la traversée de la mer pour aller au Japon. Mais Komui, bien qu'inquiet pour sa soeur adorée, continuait ses recherches sur l'Innocence de Lina. Il la poussait à se synchroniser avec elle assez souvent, ce qui la fatiguait, mais permettait au scientifique d'obtenir des enregistrements qui lui servaient de base de travail.

".................."

Komui venait de lire les derniers résultats d'analyse. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi Lina avait eu du mal à se rétablir de cette synchronisation avancée qui lui avait permis de tuer l'Akuma de niveau 3.

Elle ne poussait jamais son Innocence à un tel niveau, ce qui, forcément, rendait l'augmentation de l'utilisation de pouvoirs pénible et fastidieuse. Mais surtout, Lina avait pu connecter son esprit à celui du loup blanc qui représentait son Innocence, non plus seulement par télépathie, mais par symbiose. Pendant quelques instants, le loup était devenu elle, et elle avait été le loup. D'où les yeux d'un jaune éclatant qu'elle avait ouverts à son réveil. Elle se souvenait d'avoir mis fin au combat très rapidement, parce qu'elle s'était déplacée trop vite pour le monstre. Elle avait affirmé qu'un pouvoir immense avait fait bouillir son sang alors qu'elle priait son ami lupin de l'aider à vaincre, et Komui en avait déduit que l'Innocence avait répondu à son appel en améliorant la connexion entre l'Exorciste et elle.

Cependant, le chef de la section scientifique avait des doutes. Lina avait mis longtemps avant de pouvoir remarcher, et plus longtemps encore avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau normalement. Il craignait qu'une espèce de court-circuit découlant de la connexion avec l'esprit du loup ait pu empêcher la jeune voleuse de retrouver ses capacités humaines, à savoir marcher sur ses deux jambes et parler. Pourtant, la synchronisation, à en croire Lina, n'avait duré que quelques secondes...que se passerait-il si elle restait plus longtemps dans l'esprit de l'Innocence ? Serait-elle prisonnière à jamais ? Se transformerait-elle en loup ou, pire, en monstre, voire en Déchue ? Komui ignorait les conséquences de l'utilisation maximale d'une telle arme. Il devait en informer Lina au plus vite s'il voulait la garder encore un peu parmi les Exorcistes...il s'apprêtait à la faire appeler lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans son bureau.

"Ah, Oka-san...justement, j'allais te demander de venir. Regarde."

Remettant sa requête à plus tard, elle lut les résultats de l'analyse et resta interdite. Ce qu'elle comprenait du rapport - c'est-à-dire bien peu de choses - lui suffisait à voir qu'il y avait un problème. Elle ouvrit cependant de grands yeux lorsque le directeur lui expliqua qu'il y avait de réels risques avec une utilisation trop poussée de son Innocence. Elle allait lui dire tant bien que mal qu'elle continuerait malgré tout à se battre lorsque l'alerte retentit. Komui bondit et sortit en trombe de son bureau, laissant là la jeune Exorciste. On avait des nouvelles de l'équipe disparue, sans doute.

Komui revint un peu plus tard. Kanda et Marie étaient avec le général Tiedoll. Ils avaient rejoint l'île d'Edô et avaient retrouvé les autres. Ils allaient élaborer un plan afin de contrer le Comte, venu en personne pour les éliminer et se charger de Tiedoll. Oka voulait partir sur-le-champ, mais Komui la fit changer d'avis en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas totalement récupéré ses facultés. Elle voulut protester ; peine perdue. Garell vint la chercher et l'emmena dans sa chambre, mi-sévère, mi-inquiet. Il savait qu'elle était très en colère. Mais il la comprenait.

"Ecoute, Li...Oka-san, j'aurais voulu partir aider, moi aussi, mais c'est trop loin, et ni toi ni moi ne sommes en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour combattre efficacement. Komui-san va nous envoyer en mission d'ici peu, alors patience. La mission n'est pas urgente, selon lui, mais d'ici quelques jours, nous devrons être partis. Un village entier est en train d'être décimé par quelque chose qui n'est ni une maladie, ni un assassin classique, puisqu'il ne laisse aucune trace. On soupçonne un Akuma d'être derrière tout ça. Allez, ne t'en fais pas...ils vont s'en sortir, à Edô. Je te le promets. Ils n'ont pas le droit de mourir, de toute manière."

La jeune fille sourit à son camarade. Il était gentil et essayait de la réconforter, de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas inutile, en fin de compte. Une mission mineure restait une mission, après tout.

"Ecoute...vu le nombre d'Exorcistes à l'heure actuelle...nous ne partirons qu'à deux. Ils n'ont pas le choix, tu vois...enfin, c'est que les autres sont ailleurs et..."

Garell était écarlate, et Lina éclata de rire. Elle fit signe que tout allait bien et se leva du bord du lit où elle était assise afin de déposer un baiser sur la joue du Traqueur. Celui-ci sentit son coeur battre la chamade, puis rater un battement. Il sortit en vitesse de la chambre et alla se réfugier dans la sienne, gêné. Lina soupira et s'allongea. La nuit tombait, et la prochaine mission était pour bientôt. En effleurant son épée, elle s'endormit, songeant à ses camarades au Japon, sans savoir qu'ils venaient de pénétrer bien malgré eux dans l'Arche...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais je suis en prépa littéraire, et j'ai plus le temps pour rien...sauf pour bosser.

J'attends, une fois de plus, remarques en tout genre, critiques et conseils sont aussi les bienvenus ! A bientôt (j'espère...) pour le chapitre 6 =)


End file.
